Project Eve Files: Sonya Blade
by Sunrose22
Summary: Sonya Blade was the first woman allowed in the Special Forces thanks to a program called Project Eve. When an informant named Kano breaks her trust, kills some of her men, and puts her through hell, she vows revenge against him and his cronies. Will her hatred for the criminal help her, or will it be her downfall? Leads up to first tournament.


Project Eve

Sunrose22

A/N:I've decided to repost this. Wanna know why? I watched Hangover 3 the other night. I didn't think it'd be very good, or that I liked it. I expressed my views to my Facebook fans in a "I don't know if I'll like it." way. YouI know what I didn't do? I didn't go on Rottentomatos or IMDB and rate the movie, or write a review, based on the two trailers I'd seen. I also didn't wait five minutes into the movie and use my cellphone to blast it on Facebook. I'm the kind of person who like to guess what will happen in the movie. Sometimes I'm right, sometimes I'm wrong. But guess what? I don't actually know until I've watched the entire thing. The majority of the time, I'm pleasantly surprised. With the rest, at least I've waited until the ending credits.

The same goes with reading. If I'd read two pages of The Hunger Games and then said "not interested," I wouldn't like it as much as I do. I didn't like Peeta 'cause I thought he would end up a bad guy! I've finished the series and he's one of my favorite characters. "The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy" didn't impress me in those first few pages, but now I'm OBSESSED with the series! I don't mean to say my stories are as amazing-I don't have the ego for that-but I'm asking that you blast my writing based on what's happened, and what I say is going to happen, and not based on your hair-brained predictions.

Don't get me wrong, I know I can't make you like my storie and I appreciate reviews; I like to know if my spelling needs work, my grammar or sentence structure is off, my characters are annoyingly out of character-even tell me that my story sucks because of something I did. Hell, tell me what you would like to happen (you might get your wish!) All I ask is that you don't call me names because you assume you know my every step; I'll surprise you every time.

That is all.

Prologue: Kano's Game

* * *

"AHHHH!" Sonya Blade's hellish screams reverberated through the room. She finally had the gag off, and she wasn't going to waste time. The blonde woman yanked at her raw, blood-soaked wrist once more. One handcuff budged, but it was a mere iota of a millimeter. Not enough. The soldier banged her head against the headboard in frustration. "HELP!" She shouted, her voice raspy from days of dehydration. She prayed that someone would hear her, but the record player was on full blast. "Hotel California" played over and over and over, drowning out any noise. That's how the Black Dragon left her so many days ago, rotting in this sleazy motel.

* * *

BAM! BAM! She slammed her pounding head into the headboard again and again and again until her skull felt like it would burst. Sweet death or precious escape. At this point, death seemed sweeter. She bucked her back in agony and hit her head into the headboard again. This time she literally SAW the red streaks of pain. The lithe woman sunk onto the queen bed as unconsciousness claimed her

"_Day after day I'm more confused,_

_Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain_

_You know its a game that I hate to lose_

_And I'm feeling the strain_

_Ain't it a shame?"_

"_Daniel, what are you doing in here?!"_

"_I'm singing to sister, mama, so she won't have no more nightmares. I'm taking the pain for her. She won't hurt no more._

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA. SUCH A LOVELY PLACE!" Blade jumped awake; she shouted as her broken arms ripped out of the handcuffs, leaving a strip of juicy flesh. The fair-haired female ignored the red liquid that flowed down her wrist; She was free! Joyously, naively, she stood up and immediately fell back onto the beige sheets, screaming in agony as her broken legs cracked more. "Those bastards!"

_The phone. Get the phon_e. Blade eyed the receiver, which rested on the other side of the bed.. If she could pull herself, it wouldn't be a problem; but, broken arms and broken legs ruled that out. _Think. Use your imagination. Giving up is for the weak. The strong roll with the punches._

"Yeah. Roll with the... Roll?" The injured soldier threw her body to the side, moaning in pain as she rolled over her broken arm, then ribs, and other arm. Once the stars in her brain waned, she threw herself once more and settled on her stomach. "Good job, soldier." She outstretched her neck, sighing each time her mouth narrowly missed the cord. It took four tries before her lips finally gripped the long line. One. Two. Three. She threw herself onto the ground, lowered her head, and typed the number with her nose.

Something crawled across her hand. It hadn't occurred to her that the handcuffs might cut through an artery; but, as she stared weakly at a two-inch cock roach, helpless to brush it off, she realized how much blood she had lost.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Heeeeelp."

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Can you hear me?"

"Help." Sonya rasped. "Room 180. Jax. Call Jax."

"Ma'am, do you know where you are?"

"180." Sonya's head hit the ground.


End file.
